


Switch

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Sharing Clothes, Switching Places, posing as eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Stan and Ford are so alike, no one can tell them apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of Stan and Ford switching places to do things the other doesn't want to do, so I wrote some teen Stan twins doing just that! 
> 
> This was super fun to write, I'm super proud of it, and I was smiling the whole time I typed it up.

“I still need your shirt.”

Fwop 

The white t-shirt flew over the bathroom stall to Ford’s left, hitting him square in the face. 

“There you go, Sixer.”

“Gee, thanks,” Ford muttered, slipping the shirt over his head. 

From the stall to the left, Stanley was complaining. “Damnit, Poindexter, you’re shirt’s too tight on me.”

“And your’s is too big on me,” Ford replied, tucking his twins shirt into his pants. “I need your belt.”

Stans belt slid into the stall on the floor as he chuckled. “Maybe you should actually start going to your own gym classes so we can finally be the same size.”

“I’ll start going to my own gym classes when you start going to your own science classes,” Ford replied, smiling at the annoyed sound his brother made from the stall nextdoor. 

“I’ll start going to my own science classes when you stop dressing like an old man.”

“I do not dress like an old man!”

“Tell that to the shirt I’m wearing.”

“It’s a nice shirt!”

“Yes, it’s a nice shirt, if you’re--” Stanley was cut off as the door to the boys bathroom began to creak open. He gasped in panic. “Sixer, plan A or B?” he whispered.

“Plan A. You’ve been using plan B too much the teachers are starting to think everyone is hooking up between classes,” Ford whispered back as he began to step up onto the edge of the toilet seat. 

There were footsteps in the bathroom now and as they drew closer to the stalls Stan let out a huge grunt and dropped a quarter into the toilet, sighing deeply as he did. The kid in the bathroom was much easier than most, and the twins could hear his footsteps as he turned around and left.

“I just lost a quarter to the toilet,” Stan told Ford, who was slowly getting down. “The things I do for you.....”

Ford laughed and finished putting the belt on. “Ok, I’m all good here.”  
“All good here too,” Stan replied. 

There was a click as both bathroom stalls unlocked and both Pines twins came out, each dressed as the other. 

“Hair,” Ford said as he reached up to mess Stan’s up. When he was done, Stan rumbled around in his backpack and pulled out some hair gel, applying it to Ford and slicking his hair back.

“Glasses,” Ford said, taking off his own and handing them to Stanley. Stan took the glasses and put them back on Ford's face. “I don’t need them.”

Ford sighed, took off his glasses again, and held them out to Stan. “You may not but I do. Take them.” 

Stan shook his head. “Ford Pines never wears his glasses during gym class. Everyone knows this.”

“Everyone but Ford Pines,” muttered Ford. 

“Besides, it’s also known that Stan Pines always wears his glasses in science class,” Stan continued. “Hmmmm, I wonder what that’s about.” 

“Fair enough. But don’t forget, you have to sound like me.”

Stan grinned. “You mean like this?” He cleared his throat and then spoke again. “Hi, I’m Stanford Pines and if science had a face I would sit on it!” His voice was the perfect imitation of Fords and he was obviously proud of that. 

Ford punched him in the shoulder and before he could reply, the bell rang. As if by clockwork, each twin grabbed the other's backpack and went to “their” next class. 

Ford watched Stan disappear into the gym before turning and going to the science room. Other students filed in, the bell rang, and then it was roll call. 

Name. Name. Another name.

“Stanley Pines?”

Alright, this was it. No biggie, Ford could sound like his brother anytime he wanted. 

He raised his hand high.

“Present,” said Stanley Pines.


End file.
